Book of Notch: Notch of Indev
Markus "Notch" Persson is the creator of Minecraft. This page does not contain any information about Markus Persson. This page does not refrence the original "canon" Notch. Notch, according to the Book of Notch, is the Protector of Earth, and is not a religious figure to most of the people of Minecraftia. Are you looking for Notchic cults and religions? Origin Notch was born Markus Persson into a wealthy family on Indev, a planet in the same star system as Earth. As an Indevian, he stopped aging at age 75, a relatively young age for most Indevians. He was brothers with Herobrine, and they helped one another to prosper on Indev. They both showed great military talent, but Notch fell behind the progress of his brother, and became content as a captain in the Swedish navy. For unknown reasons, Notch came to hold a grudge against Admiral Sparklez, his superior in the army. When Herobrine convinced the Indev Institute of Space Exploration of Notch's tactical intelligence, Notch met Sparklez again when he was assigned the rank of first lieutenant onboard the Cronus IX, the first large interplanetary spacecraft. Mutiny Several weeks into the Cronus IX's maiden voyage, Notch planned a mutiny with his associates Jeb and Dinnerbone. The mutiny failed when Notch attempted to get Herobrine to join him in his mutiny, as Herobrine refused and alerted Sparklez to their plot. Notch and his friends were marooned on Earth, where they became Protectors of Earth. Exile and Collision Notch and his friends spent millions of years on Earth, establishing a comfortable living standard and prospering as nature slowly evolved around them. It came to be, over millions of years, that Indev developed a trajectory that caused it to collide with Earth. During this collision, Notch and his friends were forced to flee the planet and take refuge in another dimension. When they returned to Earth, they found that Herobrine had survived the collision and that he sought the death of all Overworld creatures. For this reason, Notch and his friends would fight Herobrine and the Indevian creatures for thousands of years. Humans When life on Earth evolved so that humans came to be, Notch encouraged their belief that he was a diety and assumed the title "Notch" from an ancient Orenian word meaning "ruler." Notch saw that Herobrine could slaughter them without difficulty, and so he granted these creatures intelligence so that they could defend themselves well and use their environment to their advantage. But when Herobrine corrupted the minds of human leaders, they became hateful and self-destructive, although they continued to progress. The Great War This has been redirected to the Great War for the sake of conservation of time. A summarized account of the Great War MAY be developed in the far future. Post-War Status During the time between the wars, Notch watched over the humans as Supreme Protector of Earth, and united the kingdoms so that war was infrequent and so that life prospered on Earth. Rise of Herobrine Attainment of Power During the eight years after Herobrine's rising, Herobrine won over masses of people by performing wondrous feats of "magic," such as the mining of bedrock, duplication and summoning of blocks, and various other actions many took to be more powerful than the powers of Notch. Notch saw this danger, and tried to reveal that this new, powerful individual was Herobrine, but Herobrine had already gained too much popularity. He soon came to control a third of Earth through loyalty, and eventually he situated himself as the head of a colossal empire, presenting a great military threat against Notch. War When Herobrine declared war against Notch, he summoned the Nether creatures and the monsters of Earth, as well as a sizeable number of humans. He also summoned millions of brainless hominoids to consume and infect humans. Known as Zombies, these were the main foot soldiers of Herobrine, and managed to destroy civilization because of their endless numbers. Although Notch's empires were technologically advanced, they fell before the enless numbers of Herobrine's forces, and, in the Battle of Pointed Hill, Notch's son Steven was killed, and Notch fled to his dimension, while Jeb and Dinnerbone remained on Earth, believing they could stop Herobrine's conquest of the world. Current State The current state of Notch is unknown. Some believe that he is dead, while others believe that he has abandoned humanity and left it to be destroyed. Still others believe in the return of Notch and the Second Coming, in which Steven is ressurected and together they defeat the armies of Evil and destroy Herobrine forever. This page and its content were written and conceived by NPCArchsenatorGarmany Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:Extraterrestrial Mobs Category:Humanoids Category:Leaders Category:History Category:Backstory Category:The Minecraftia Historica Category:Major Races Category:Races Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:Ancient Mobs Category:Ancient Races Category:Notch Category:NPCArchsenatorGarmany's Fanfictions